LAS RESPUESTAS ESPERADAS
by MissMic
Summary: Un bar cualquiera en un rincón cualquiera de Atenas. Varias personas están desayunando después de una noche extraña que ha formado y deshecho parejas aun más extrañas. Pero dos de esas personas no han tenido una gran noche; quizá juntos consigan que la mañana sea un poco mejor. YAOI. LEMON EXPLÍCITO. Kanon x Hyoga


**Un par de aclaraciones previas**

_Hace tiempo participé brevemente en el RPG YAOI del foro Guardianes del Santuario, en el cual el personaje de Kanon, roleado con brillantez por Jules Andronne, tuvo la curiosa habilidad de llevarse al huerto a medio ejército ateniense, incluido a mi nada receptivo DeathMask, en uno u otro de los dos hilos paralelos que en el foro se mantenían. _

_Las cosas se torcieron y Jules abandonó el foro quemando puentes tras de sí. Muchos son los buenos roleos que quedaron en mi cabeza después de su paso por allí, pero hubo un punto de la historia donde surgió una cierta tensión sexual con Hyoga que nunca fue llevada a término, en parte por respeto a otro personaje con el que Kanon había establecido lazos en el juego (Aioria), y en parte por la precipitada marcha de Jules. Y no he podido dejar de preguntarme, en varias ocasiones, qué habría pasado si finalmente un personaje tan atormentado como Kanon hubiera acabado llevando a su lecho a alguien tan dulce como Hyoga._

_Este fic intenta humildemente contar lo que hubiera podido ser, pero nunca fue._

_La historia puede no ser del todo rigurosa con lo que se jugó en aquel foro: ni mi memoria es tan precisa como para reproducirlo todo tal cual, ni me interesa hacerlo; me limito a basarme en el posible cabo suelto que he mencionado antes para retomarlo y dejarlo atado._

_Agradezco a Jules los rasgos del plot de Kanon. El mérito es suyo, por supuesto; los fallos, me los cargo a mi propia espalda._

* * *

><p><strong>LAS RESPUESTAS ESPERADAS<strong>

_Todos pasamos por el mundo haciendo preguntas. Una de las más frustrantes que uno se puede plantear es la de: "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?".  
>Lo bueno del fanfiction es que siempre permite dar respuestas.<em>

Había sido una noche extraña para Kanon. La partida de billar y el coqueteo con Aioria, el desagradable toma y daca con Milo por culpa de una apuesta estúpida con aquel hijo puta del italiano, y finalmente la pensión, el desahogo de sus frustraciones sobre el cuerpo menos esperado -el quinto custodio y el genocida, quién lo hubiera imaginado-, y la conclusión previsible de tan extraña noche: el desayuno junto al león, devenido en desastre.

Le ahogaba una sensación de vacío.

Siempre había sido un hombre intuitivo, o al menos así se había vuelto desde que la traición de su hermano le hubiera convertido en el ser más desconfiado de la tierra. Y de los mares, habría que añadir. En cualquier caso, sentía que había dado un paso en falso; los sinsabores no habían hecho más que empezar, y no hacía ni doce horas que había vendido todos sus planes al precio de unos ojos verdes. De momento, el perfecto león, el luminoso, el —Kanon saboreó la palabra con una mezcla de placer y desprecio— manipulador, se las había apañado para regresar al santuario con quien menos hubiera debido hacerlo después de todo lo ocurrido. Así y todo, el general no pudo por menos de admirar su habilidad: la finta había sido perfecta, limpia y sin flancos desprotegidos. Y al fin y al cabo, el que arriesga puede perder.

"Nos vemos luego", le había dicho mientras le dejaba pagar los cafés, con aquella mirada franca que sus ojos verdes ofrecían de forma tan engañosa.

"_Ni lo sueñes_", pensó el ático, aunque se había limitado a sonreír. Él, que había organizado guerras sagradas, que había manejado a su antojo a dioses y a hombres, él, que había tenido el mundo en la palma de su mano, no iba a caer en los juegos de un seductor de poca monta como aquel.

— Estás muy callado...

Con un respingo, Kanon se volvió a mirar al muchacho que estaba a su lado, del que se había olvidado por completo, perdido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. El chico había entrado solo al café donde habían acudido a desayunar todas las parejas inesperadas surgidas aquella noche absurda, el rostro demudado, los ojos pintados de pena, y el general marino no había podido evitar el impulso de invitarlo a tomar algo y luego sacarlo de allí y mantener una pequeña charla con él. Su expresión confusa gritaba a los cuatro vientos el error que había cometido, entregar su cuerpo a la persona menos indicada por no poder ofrecer su corazón a la más querida; el ático se había sentido identificado con él de alguna forma, aunque el amor le era un sentimiento tan ajeno como la tierra a los peces. Pero sí sabía lo que era dar la más absoluta confianza a la persona menos adecuada, la que arrastraría tal ofrenda por la arena hasta encerrarla en una cueva oscura donde la marea la ahogara poco a poco hasta matarla por completo.

Se negó a pensar en su hermano.

En vez de eso, le sonrió al chaval. Le enternecía de una manera extraña; normalmente no sentía la necesidad de proteger a nadie, todo lo contrario, la debilidad le parecía despreciable, y sin embargo el chico le ablandaba. Tal vez su pelo trigueño, sus ojos azules con el llanto siempre asomándose tras las pupilas, su incapacidad para esconder las heridas que le marcaban el alma. Incluso él, Kanon lo sabía con certeza, no era más que un manipulador, como lo eran todos los guerreros al servicio de Atenea, cosa que él había descubierto años atrás y que nunca había olvidado, tallada como se le había quedado en el corazón a golpe de marea alta; pero de todos ellos, quizá fuera el menos consciente de sus armas, y por lo tanto, el menos insincero. Hábil mentalista, el ático veía en el muchacho un claro egoísmo que ni él mismo conocía, el impulso de avanzar en su propio camino sin importarle a quien tenía que mover para ello; el muchacho manipulaba, como todos, pero tenía cierto perdón por el hecho de que lo hacía inconscientemente.

Al contrario que todos los hipócritas redomados que poblaban el Santuario y las órdenes menores al servicio de Atenea, el chico era un demonio que creía firmemente ser un ángel.

Eso lo redimía en parte ante los ojos de Kanon.

Su móvil sonó de repente. Un _sms_ de Aioria: "He dejado a Milo en su templo. Te necesito, ven cuanto antes". Kanon borró el mensaje sin un solo temblor de manos, eliminándolo de la memoria del teléfono y de la suya propia a un tiempo, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar directamente al rostro perfecto del siberiano.

—Larguémonos de aquí, Hyoga.

El ático se levantó y salió de la cafetería, sin volverse a verificar si el muchacho lo seguía; no necesitaba comprobarlo, ni siquiera tenía que escanear la presencia del aura helada a su espalda para saber que el chico iba detrás de él con docilidad. Aunque dócil no era el adjetivo que mejor lo describía, en realidad. La batalla contra su maestro en el Santuario delataba su carácter obstinado, y su papel en Atlantis tampoco había sido precisamente el de una nena obediente desde el momento en que había renunciado a todos los ideales que le habían llevado hasta allí para poner su vida en las manos vengativas de Isaac del Kraken. Hyoga había hecho siempre su santa voluntad, y a pesar de ello mantenía intacto su halo angélico de inocencia.

Inocencia.

La palabra dio vueltas en la cabeza del ático hasta llegar al puerto, y sólo entonces se giró para mirar a Hyoga con una expresión muy diferente a las que había mostrado hasta el momento. Cuando el rubio se apoyó en la barandilla, dándole la espalda, los ojos de Kanon se convirtieron en los de un dragón que hubiera enlazado sus anillos en torno a su presa al tiempo que reposaba las manos sobre la balaustrada a ambos lados del ruso, acercándose a él hasta poder percibir su cuerpo delicado, y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro. El muchacho dio un respingo que al ático se le antojó delicioso.

—Hace… una hermosa mañana. —balbuceó el chico, intentando con claridad romper lo embarazoso del momento.

—Mucho más que la noche que acaba de terminar, pero no tanto como tú, Hyoga.

Kanon casi sintió vergüenza por aquel piropo vulgar y poco inspirado, pero tuvo el efecto que buscaba: la mejilla de Hyoga, que el ático entreveía de refilón, se ruborizó, y el joven bajó la cabeza con timidez, ofreciendo al marina el premio añadido de una visión privilegiada de su nuca, que quedó al descubierto al resbalar sobre ella su pelo sedoso. El griego sonrió ligeramente al comprobar que su cuerpo se hacía eco de aquella imagen. Echado el cebo, retrocedió un par de pasos, liberando al muchacho.

—No pretendo intimidarte, Hyoga —dijo, con voz grave, y su rostro se volvió serio cuando el ruso se giró a mirarle —Tu presencia tiene un embrujo extraño al que, lo reconozco, yo no soy inmune; pero no es mi intención hacerte sentir presionado. No cuando todavía te lamentas de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Los ojos del ruso se rebelaron ante aquellas palabras, y el ático bajó la vista para ocultar un destello de regocijo en los suyos.

—Yo no doy pasos en falso. Me he acostado con Milo porque he querido, y no lo lamento.

—Por supuesto. No insinuaba eso. Pero sé lo mucho que echas de menos a otra persona. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Hyoga bajó la mirada hacia las baldosas del suelo, con un pequeño suspiro. Llevaba la palabra "fénix" impresa en el alma con tanta claridad como si la hubiera tenido tatuada en medio de la frente.

—No —reconoció con sencillez —, no te equivocas— Y el ático no pudo por menos que admirar su franqueza.

—Nunca te has caracterizado por darte por vencido.

Kanon caminó a lo largo de la barandilla en dirección hacia la playa. Hyoga avanzó a su lado sin dudarlo un instante.

—Ni voy a hacerlo ahora —respondió el joven, en tono seco.

—Una vez más, no pretendía insinuar tan cosa — Kanon se detuvo a la entrada de la arena para mirar al ruso directamente— Hace un rato, algo te impulsó a confiar en mí y contarme lo ocurrido esta noche. ¿Por qué ahora estás a la defensiva conmigo, Hyoga?

El joven pasó el peso de un pie a otro, visiblemente incómodo, y giró el rostro hacia el cielo, estudiando las gaviotas que los sobrevolaban. El viento revolvía su cabello, y Kanon no pudo evitar reparar en su belleza etérea y perfecta. Y su cuerpo, una vez más, reparó en ello también.

—No lo estoy —negó por fin el chico, cuando se atrevió a hablar. —Pero no sé muy bien qué pretendes, Kanon.

Su lengua se trabó ligeramente en un intento fallido de pronunciar su nombre con naturalidad.

Exquisito.

—¿Qué puedo pretender? —El griego abrió los brazos en un gesto de ironía —Soy un excombatiente entrando en la madurez de su vida, un traidor a tu ejército y al mío, un apátrida y un rebelde. ¿Qué puedo pretender de un ángel como tú, Hyoga? Perdóname. Es difícil escapar a tu hechizo.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, el ático se dio la vuelta y se internó en la playa, perdiéndose entre las formaciones rocosas de aspecto caprichoso que coronaban el recodo trazado por la costa un poco más adelante. Su corazón se disparó de impaciencia, era el momento decisivo, todas sus armas habían sido desplegadas y sólo faltaba saber si el bello cisne caía en la red o no.

No cayó.

De hecho, se lanzó de cabeza a ellas.

El ático contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Hyoga a su espalda, un susurro de arena, deseo e inocencia que se acercaba paulatinamente hasta que la respiración acelerada del muchacho sonó prácticamente en su nuca. El marina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no aferrar al ruso, aplastar su cuerpo frágil sobre la arena y tomarlo violentamente hasta que aquellos jadeos se convirtieran en auténticos gritos de dolor y éxtasis.

Y ahogar esos gritos con sus dedos alrededor de su cuello.

En lugar de eso, se limitó a aguardar. Hyoga, una vez llegados a aquel punto, no parecía saber qué decir; curiosamente el ático sí sospechaba qué palabras iban a salir de su boca. El ruso era más predecible para los demás que para sí mismo.

—No deberías infravalorarte de esa manera —dijo al fin el joven, para satisfacción de Kanon —Todos tuvimos errores, y todos los redimimos.

El griego suspiró de forma visible, pero no se giró.

—Tu maestro volvió a la vida. Todas las personas a las que yo asesiné, siguen muertas, Hyoga.

El ruido que el muchacho provocó al tragar saliva se escuchó claramente, amplificado por las rocas que los rodeaban. Afuera, las olas batían contra la orilla. Era un día hermoso, sí, pero gris y bastante fresco, y la playa estaba completamente desierta.

—Son los dioses los que deben juzgar eso, Kanon —respondió Hyoga, al cabo de un rato — Nosotros no somos quiénes para juzgarte.

—¿Tú me juzgarías? —inquirió el marina, volviéndose por fin hacia el muchacho.

—Yo menos que nadie —respondió este, sin vacilar, obligando a Kanon a contener una sonrisa, más sincera que las anteriores, ablandado en parte por el ardor juvenil del ruso.

—¿Tú menos que nadie? Cuántos ideales… Ah, Hyoga, qué joven eres.

—Tú también eres joven —replicó el aludido, previsiblemente, y el griego contuvo un suspiro de triunfo absoluto.

—Tengo 35 años, muchacho. Podría ser tu padre.

—No creo que mi padre se pareciera en nada a ti —repuso el chico, negando con la cabeza, en un obvio intento de halagar al ático; pero éste malentendió deliberadamente sus palabras.

—Naturalmente que no. Tú eres… tan… —Kanon extendió una mano hacia el pómulo prominente del joven, un rasgo exótico de que le había dotado su sangre eslava, y la retiró de inmediato antes de llegar a tocarle, con expresión profundamente avergonzada, dolida.

Definitivamente, Hyoga se perdió entonces. Manipulador o no, egoísta o no, eran sus buenos sentimientos y su gran humanidad los que le llevaban a errar su camino una y otra vez, y Kanon se sintió arrepentido por todo aquel despliegue de malas mañas; pero su contrición duró apenas un par de segundos: sintiéndose culpable por la supuesta herida causada al dragón de los mares, el joven había atrapado su mano cuando él la retiraba, y ahora se acercaba para alzarse a depositar un beso de compensación en su boca, y sus labios carnosos apretados contra los suyos y su pecho frágil pegado a su cuerpo borraron cualquier pensamiento de su mente. El ático enlazó con fuerza los brazos alrededor del cuerpo delicado de Hyoga hasta alzarlo del suelo y lo besó con autoridad, invadiendo su boca perfecta con su lengua impía, la pasión desatada de repente por la cercanía de aquella mezcla de pureza y perversión que el joven mostraba, por los pequeños movimientos que su cuerpo dibujaba contra el suyo al intentar deshacerse de su abrazo y la contradicción que esos gestos formaban con su respiración desatada en pequeños gemidos, la ansiedad con que respondía a su beso y la presión creciente de su entrepierna contra las caderas de Kanon.

El ático estrechó aún más su lazo en torno al cuerpo del joven y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta el fondo de la grieta rocosa en la que se cobijaban, sin deshacer el beso, el aliento colapsado en graves jadeos de excitación al comprobar que Hyoga se aferraba a él como si temiera que fuera a soltarlo, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas y clavando los dedos en su larguísima melena. Kanon depositó al chico sobre una repisa rocosa y trató de apartarse para desnudarle; y entonces fue su turno de sorprenderse, porque el joven dejó resbalar las manos hasta sus nalgas, reteniéndole y atrayéndole contra sí con un gemido animal de protesta. El ático se inclinó hacia él, divertido, y hundió el rostro en su cuello, atacándolo con dientes y labios y arqueando el cuerpo para dejar hueco a las manos de Hyoga, que fueron las que se colaron entre los dos y retiraron las ropas de ambos, a base de pequeños tirones entorpecidos por la pasión, mientras Kanon iba rindiendo homenaje a la desnudez del ruso recorriéndola con la boca conforme iba siendo revelada.

Cuando los labios del ático llegaron a la virilidad erguida de Hyoga, éste lanzó una exclamación ahogada de placer y advertencia. Su miembro palpitaba a toda velocidad contra la boca de Kanon, y este entendió que la juventud del muchacho y las tensiones de la noche pasarían factura enseguida. Así pues, se recostó con la espalda apoyada en las rocas y colocó a Hyoga de frente a él, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus hombros, de manera que la masculinidad desnuda del ruso quedara justo a la altura de su boca, dejándole libertad para marcar el ritmo. Normalmente le gustaba tomar el control de la situación, pero siendo la primera vez que estaban juntos prefería dejar que fuera el muchacho quien se abandonara frente a él, mostrándose sin tapujos tal como era, despojado de farsas y apariencias, desinhibido y franco.

Nadie fingía mientras follaba.

El chico lo miró dubitativamente; Kanon le dedicó una breve sonrisa de aliento antes de abrir la boca y empujar las caderas de Hyoga hacia ella. El ruso hizo lo que le pedían, al principio con timidez, luego paulatinamente con más abandono mientras el placer se apoderaba de él; Kanon estudió con descaro cada una de las expresiones de su rostro mientras se precipitaba paso a paso hacia el orgasmo. El muchacho luchaba contra el placer, intentando prolongarlo y a todas luces no queriendo invadir la boca de Kanon con toda su virilidad. Pero era una causa perdida. Los dedos del ático lo provocaron, jugaron con él recorriendo su pecho y sus ingles, pellizcando sus pezones rosados, acariciando sus testículos y explorando con calma su interior. Los suaves gemidos de Hyoga se fueron tornando más explosivos con cada gesto de las caderas, su empuje más agresivo; sus pómulos se ruborizaron, el placer lo combó hasta obligarle a apoyar las manos en la roca. Finalmente no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Sus movimientos se desataron sin control, sus flancos acercándose y alejándose velozmente del rostro de Kanon hasta que su cuerpo se arqueó violentamente mientras él liberaba toda la tensión en una afirmación que salió disparada de sus labios entreabiertos y rebotó por entre las rocas mientras su eco se confundía con los gemidos desgarrados que surgían de su pecho, poco a poco más calmos mientras su vientre seguía contrayéndose débilmente a impulsos del placer que se amortiguaba con lentitud.

El ático, sin embargo, no le concedió tregua. Excitado hasta el límite por el espectáculo delicioso que el ruso acababa de ofrecerle, Kanon lo aferró con fuerza por las caderas y lo hizo girar e inclinarse, exponiendo su entrada al alcance de su boca. Lo lubricó concienzudamente pero sin ceder lugar al sosiego, humedeciéndolo con su propio semen a base de rápidos movimientos de la lengua. Enseguida sus dedos continuaron el trabajo, dilatándole con cuidado mientras le propinaba pequeños mordiscos en las nalgas, vengándose por aquellos momentos de espera, de tensión contenida. Los minutos se hacían eternos, pero si algo había aprendido Kanon en Sunion era a ser paciente.

Lanzó una exclamación ronca de placer y sorpresa cuando de súbito su virilidad se encontró alojada por completo en la boca de Hyoga. No había esperado aquel gesto, suponiendo que tras el placer el ruso se mostraría simplemente receptivo y sumiso, pero al parecer se había equivocado. El muchacho parecía dar para más fiestas, y de hecho sus caderas se movían suavemente al compás de los movimientos de sus dedos, aunque su miembro seguía en reposo, todavía recuperándose de la descarga anterior. Kanon se dio mentalmente la enhorabuena, aquel chiquillo había resultado ser un hallazgo mucho más interesante de lo esperado; su ardiente abandono antes y su rapidísima respuesta ahora convertían su belleza en una pieza de coleccionista, un bocado para amantes de lo exquisito. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas y enlazó el cuerpo del muchacho desde atrás, haciéndole apoyarse contra él; sus manos lo recorrieron cadenciosamente, con urgencia creciente. Su masculinidad palpitaba contra las nalgas magulladas del chico, y le complació y alivió a un tiempo percibir que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo. Los dedos expertos del ático trabajaron sobre el miembro del ruso hasta que la respiración de este se acompasó con la suya propia, y entonces volvió a tenderse sobre la arena, colocando al chico como antes, a horcajadas sobre él pero haciendo que le diera la espalda. No quería que le mirara mientras terminaba.

Porque, nuevamente, nadie fingía mientras follaba.

Kanon, tampoco.

Sujetó sus caderas para que se ensartara sobre ellas, sosteniéndole para que lo hiciera despacio, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la invasión y a la vez concediéndoselo él mismo para retomar el control de sus sensaciones, que después de tanta espera estaban a punto de desatarse. Los segundos se hicieron cruelmente largos antes de que Kanon empezara a guiar los movimientos del chico en una secuencia que de lenta no tuvo más que el principio. Enseguida el ático necesitó más y así se lo manifestó al muchacho, agarrándole las manos y llevándoselas a su propia masculinidad en una clara orden para que hiciera lo que hubiera que hacerse para terminar cuanto antes, mientras él devolvía las suyas a los flancos perfectos del ruso para marcar el ritmo, a un compás mucho más agresivo que antes. Los gemidos de ambos se alzaron rápidamente y el griego no tardó en explotar en el interior de Hyoga, que siguió moviéndose deprisa sobre él, aún no saciado. Kanon irguió el torso para acercar su cuerpo al del muchacho y le apartó las manos para tomarle él el relevo, regalándole caricias habilidosas que obligaron al ruso a cerrar los ojos, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras se abandonaba de nuevo en los brazos poderosos del ático. Arrastrado por el placer, ladeó el rostro para unir sus labios a los de Kanon en un beso profundo y ansioso que sólo rompió para liberar el éxtasis en forma de gemidos, claros y contundentes, al alcanzar nuevamente el orgasmo.

Hyoga perdió la noción del tiempo mientras su cuerpo se contraía una y otra vez a impulsos del placer desatado por las manos hábiles de Kanon en una serie de espasmos que parecieron extenderse hasta el infinito. Sintió que el ático se dejaba caer hacia atrás, arrastrándole consigo hasta quedar ambos tendidos en el suelo, y se abandonó a aquella sensación, recuperando el sosiego y sumiéndose en una agradable modorra. Algo más tarde, notó como Kanon se apartaba de él y se incorporaba; si pretendía marcharse mientras él supuestamente dormía, no le iba a salir bien.

—¿Kanon? —murmuró.

El griego se giró hacia él, con un ligero gesto de fastidio pintado en el rostro que se ablandó al mirar el aspecto desmadejado y satisfecho del ruso, el cuerpo cubierto de arena, el pelo humedecido pegado al rostro y los ojos soñolientos.

—¿Qué?

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta del juego que has montado hoy en torno a mí.

El ático levantó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. Se acercó a Hyoga y se agachó a su lado, mirándole con interés renovado. Lo que hubiera debido despertar su rabia no hacía sino divertirle. El chico le resultaba cada vez más sugestivo, despertando su curiosidad.

—¿Y porqué me has seguido la corriente?

—Porque lo que tú querías coincidía con lo que quería yo.

Kanon sonrió, la respuesta le había gustado. Claro y sin tapujos: el chico se revelaba como uno más de los hábiles maquinadores que integraban el ejército de Atenea, y así debía ser. No podía enojarse por ello, y al fin y al cabo el polvo había sido uno de esos que se recuerdan durante mucho tiempo, así que tampoco es que fuera a protestar.

—Bien, en mi caso has respondido a las expectativas, así que no puedo quejarme.

—Ni yo. —El ruso se estiró en el suelo, con un suspiro satisfecho — Hacía tiempo que no me saciaban tanto.

El ático sonrió de nuevo ante el descaro del chico. Qué bocado tan exquisito. Qué pena no poder repetir. Se inclinó para darle un último beso, profundizando en su boca lenta y sensualmente y succionando unos segundos su labio inferior antes de soltarlo para irse.

—Bueno, entonces, adiós.

—Kanon.

El marina detuvo el ademán de marcharse, retenido por el cambio en el tono de voz de Hyoga. Se giró hacia él y lo encontró de ya pie; se había incorporado en el más completo silencio, y por primera vez en aquella jornada extraña, Kanon percibió en él al guerrero en vez de al adolescente.

—Ni una palabra, Hyoga. No estropees lo que ha sido un encuentro más que satisfactorio para ambos.

Pero la prudencia nunca había caracterizado al siberiano, y resultaba difícil hacerle callar una vez había abierto la boca.

—Creía que si esto sucedía, confiarías algo más en mí.

El ático cerró los ojos unos momentos, contando interiormente hasta un número lo bastante alto como para saber que mantenía el control de sí mismo.

—¿Y porqué —espetó, con absoluta frialdad— iba yo a confiar en ti?

—¿Es que se puede vivir sin confiar en nadie?

Un segundo, un único segundo fue todo lo que hizo falta para que una de las grandes manos de Kanon rodeara el cuello delicado de Hyoga, ejerciendo presión. Los ojos del ático no mostraban ninguna expresión mientras hablaba.

—Vivir, no lo sé. Sobrevivir, eso seguro. Y si tú hubieras desconfiado de mí, ahora sobrevivirías. Pero no lo has hecho, y ahora vas a morir.

El ruso apretó los dientes y sus manos rodearon la de Kanon, intentando que aflojara su presa. Pero este le ignoró, levantándole incluso del suelo a efectos de su instinto asesino, hasta que los músculos del chico se aflojaron y pendió de su garra como un trapo mojado. Sólo entonces lo soltó, dejándole caer al suelo como un guiñapo, y él mismo se inclinó, arrodillándose a su lado y aferrándole por los hombros para sacudirlo con rabia desatada.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes? —Le gritó— ¿Por qué cojones no usas tu puto cosmos y te defiendes?

La garganta del joven emitió un sonido ahogado cuando intentó hablar, pero no llegó más allá. Sus ojos pugnaban por centrarse en el rostro de Kanon, sin éxito; hacía esfuerzos evidentes por no caer inconsciente. El ático renunció a zarandearlo más; quería que el chico, el estúpìdo ingenuo que había osado querer derrumbar sus defensas los dioses sabrían porqué, se defendiera, lo atacara, renunciara a su empeño absurdo, pero Hyoga no parecía querer ceder. Sin una palabra, Kanon lo dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y se sentó a su lado, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos, cruzadas, colgando entre ellas.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú, Hyoga? ¿A qué diablos juegas?

El ruso se incorporó a medias, tosiendo, y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo mismo no lo sé —respondió al fin, la voz convertida en una especie de graznido afónico por el estrangulamiento —Quería saber.

—Saber, saber... ¿No conoces la leyenda de Prometeo, chico? Tanto querer saber acabará costándote la vida. O algo peor.

—No tengo miedo.

—Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.

El ruso le miró, evidentemente dolido por aquellas palabras. Kanon anotó mentalmente aquel pequeño flanco desprotegido y aguardó a que se defendiera; pero Hyoga no lo hizo, en un gesto inesperado de madurez. En vez de eso, cambió de tema.

—Eres un misterio, Kanon. Al menos para mí. Casi destruiste el mundo, y luego te pusiste de nuestro lado en la batalla siguiente. Ahora apareces por aquí, saltas unos días de cama en cama, y ¿qué será lo próximo?

Kanon se encogió de hombros.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé. ¿Por qué querrías saberlo tú?

—Porque es difícil para mí orientarme en el juego de poderes que se mueven en la Orden —la expresión del ruso se tornó perdida, y el desamparo en sus grandes ojos azules intrigó al ático— Caballeros fieles al Santuario nos entrenaron; luego nosotros nos volvimos contra ellos. Y al final, todos acabamos luchando del mismo lado. Ya no sé dónde debería estar mi lealtad, ni a qué dios voy a servir mañana. No entiendo nada.

El ático miró al ruso, sorprendido por aquella confidencia inesperada. Si así era como se sentía el muchacho, no era de extrañar que hubiera buscado su compañía; porque él tampoco tenía claro cuál era su lugar. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía realmente un lugar al que pertenecer.

—¿Has perdido la fe, Hyoga?

—En Atenea, no.

Kanon asintió, comprendiendo las implicaciones de aquella frase. En Atenea, no; en el resto…

—Si lo que buscas es un amigo, no lo encontrarás en mí —le dijo; el tono fue suave, a pesar de lo crudo de sus palabras — Todos fuisteis entrenados por personas cercanas al Santuario; y ese lugar, para mí, es un nido de víboras hipócritas y manipuladoras. No confío en ninguna persona cercana al Santuario, ni lo haré nunca.

—Pero…

—Cierra la boca, chiquillo, antes de que cometa una insensatez.

Hyoga permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pero no tardó mucho en hablar de nuevo, incorporándose y sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo.

—Luchaste espalda contra espalda con los guerreros del Santuario cuando hizo falta.

—Tú lo has dicho: cuando hizo falta. Y sólo cuando hizo falta. A mí no me hubiera beneficiado en nada que Hades ganara aquella guerra. Mira, Hyoga, no fue sólo Saga quien me encerró en Sunion: fueron todos ellos. Todos ellos, ¿entiendes? No puedes ser tan idiota como para pensar que ninguno se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, o que a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que Saga podía tener algo que ver. Pero prefirieron mirar hacia otro lado. Y Sunion es algo que yo nunca, nunca voy a olvidar, cuanto menos a perdonar.

Hyoga apartó la cara, evitando mirarle. Su línea de pensamiento era clara como el sol.

—Sí, Hyoga, tú maestro también me dejó allí.

El chico abrió la boca para protestar, pero no encontró argumentos. Empezó a vestirse, con gestos cansados que hicieron que Kanon se compadeciera de él.

—No puedo confiar en quienes fueron fieles a Saga.

Hyoga se giró hacia él finalmente.

—Nosotros no lo fuimos.

Ante aquel comentario, fue Kanon quien desvió la mirada, bajando la cabeza en un gesto de desaliento.

—No. Vosotros le matasteis. Y eso, tampoco puedo perdonároslo —dijo, en voz baja.

Todo el cuerpo de Hyoga expresó la sorpresa que le provocó aquella confesión. Caminó hacia Kanon y esbozó un ademán de sentarse a su lado, pero el ático le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. No le quería cerca, no quería cerca a nadie. Atenas le llenaba de confusión; había regresado buscando respuestas y redención, pero sólo había encontrado sinsabores y más, muchas más preguntas.

—Vete, Hyoga —le ordenó, con voz ahogada pero en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Que no admitía réplica salvo si quien recibía la orden era el tozudo custodio del Cisne, naturalmente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó, y Kanon supo que no se refería a aquel momento en concreto.

—Vuelvo a Atlantis. Mi lugar claramente no está aquí. No tengo armadura, no tengo ejército, no tengo hermano. Esperaba encontrar respuestas, y de alguna manera, las he encontrado. Isaac aguarda mi vuelta.

—Isaac… —repitió el siberiano, con dolor en la voz.

—Isaac —confirmó Kanon—. Ve a visitarle alguna vez, si quieres. Supongo que se alegrará de verte.

Hyoga dudó unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No —declaró, sin asomo de duda en la voz—, las cosas están bien como están.

—Sí —se mostró de acuerdo el general —, las cosas están bien como están.

Hyoga guardó silencio de nuevo, reflexionando largo rato antes de emprender camino hacia la boca de la formación rocosa. Pero se giró repentinamente al asaltarle una duda.

—¿De verdad encontraste las respuestas que buscabas, Kanon?

El ático le miró una última vez. A contraluz con el sol de mediodía que se colaba por la oquedad, el cisne ofrecía una imagen de belleza casi divina.

—El que las respuestas no sean las esperadas no quiere decir que no las hayamos encontrado, Hyoga.

El siberiano lo estudió largamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y girar sobre sí mismo para volver al Santuario, con agradecimiento en el corazón hacia el ático. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Ikki y hablar con él de una vez por todas. Fueran cuales fueran las respuestas. Podían no ser las esperadas, pero serían respuestas al fin y al cabo. Y una respuesta siempre era un punto de apoyo para seguir avanzando.

En el refugio de las rocas, Kanon lo miró alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista. No se giró cuando, bastante más tarde, una voz grave sonó a su espalda.

—Mi general…

—No me llames así, Isaac. He perdido mi rango.

—Eso nunca. Tu armadura te espera, tu ejército también.

Kanon se levantó a toda velocidad para apoyar una mano en el hombro de su antiguo lugarteniente, clavando los ojos en el único iris del finlandés, que le devolvió la mirada con entereza. Su presencia, masculina, ruda y sin vericuetos, era absolutamente reconfortante después de las horas pasadas inmerso en las intrigas propias del Santuario.

—¿Y tú, Isaac? ¿Me esperas tú también?

No se amilanó ante la expresión desconcertada del guerrero tuerto. Porque de repente fue consciente de que era aquella, y ninguna otra, la respuesta que quería encontrar; y quería encontrarla antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Aunque no fuera la esperada.

—Donde tú vayas, allí estaré yo —respondió el finlandés, con sencillez, y Kanon sintió una extraña serenidad adueñarse de su espíritu.

—Entonces vámonos, Isaac. Volvemos a casa.

**Madrid, 2007**


End file.
